


Untitled

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Bottom, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled Dom!bottom!Jensen/sub!top!Jared pwp based on a prompt from blinfold_spn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** established D/s, Dom!bottom!Jensen, dirty talk. Also, it's kinda schmoopy (D/s always means schmoop in my sick little world)  
>  Written for [blindfold_spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) (round four), original prompt: _bondage, cock worship, begging, orgasm denial, Jared tied down and played with until he’s nearly mindless and begging to come. Jensen loves Jared’s dick. Handjobs, blowjobs, edging, eventual fucking, whatever: it’s all A-okay._

"You know I have no other use for you, right?" Jensen's words are harsh and hot in his ear, reaching deep and settling in his gut. He knows. "You're nothing more to me than a sex toy, Jared. I want you to remember that."

He does. He believes that if he tried to turn their little arrangement into something more, he would succeed, but he's not sure that he wants to. He knows his feelings for Jensen are deeper than -- this, but he kind of loves him just like this, too.

Jensen's hands are soft and gentle now, running circles around Jared's nipples, soothing the flesh after a series of insistent, relentless pinches and squeezes. The buds are already red and sore, it's painful, but not overly so; Jensen's not through with foreplay, not yet.

"Arms over your head," Jensen commands. He strokes along Jared's strong biceps, kneading the skin there. Jared got used to being objectified like this embarrassingly quickly. Jensen never asked, but if he did, Jared would eagerly admit that he'd been preparing for this all along, and got into his incessant workout program not because he wanted to boost his chances at getting lead roles in blockbusters, but to please one person and one person only. He'd always known that Jensen liked him being taller, but he felt he wasn't strong enough for Jensen yet, and was determined to make himself even more attractive. It worked.

Jensen quickly straps his hands to the bedposts -- Jared's been dreaming about it ever since Jensen showed him the picture of the bed he ordered for himself after moving in -- and trails kisses down his arms, scraping not too carefully with his teeth, leaving neat, precise marks all over.

"Perfect," Jensen mutters, moving down Jared's body. He never hides his admiration at times like this, but shows it off for Jared instead. His gaze is full of unadulterated lust, hazy and strong, but perfectly controlled. He licks his lips absent-mindedly, and Jared knows that this full, sinful mouth is already watering with the need to taste his cock.

Jensen is so natural at this, not in the least embarrassed by how much he wants what he wants, and he takes it like the true Dom he is, claims it unhurriedly, lazily, bit by bit, perfectly sure that he's going to get whatever he wants soon enough. Like the thought of being denied it never even crossed his mind. Jared guesses that, considering his own current position, it really hasn't. He loves it, Jensen's unabashed sluttiness.

Jensen hums, straddling his thighs, and strokes along the waistband of his tight black briefs with his forefinger: he likes his toy wearing tight underwear, claims that it emphasizes Jared's best, most useful part. He licks his lips again in anticipation, and Jared's cock seems to get even harder than it already is. Jensen slides the briefs down his legs and murmurs, voice low and rumbling and heavy with arousal, "Now, let's see how my big boy's doing here. All fat and ready for my hole, yeah? Right, leaking nice and hard to make this easier for us. Good."

Jared's heard so much dirty praise in the past few weeks that he got used to it eventually, but he still thinks he could get off just hearing Jensen talk like this.

"All yours, Jensen," he says with a slight smirk, "ready for your sweet little ass to ride me."

Jensen slaps him lightly on the thigh, but he's smiling, too. He knows Jared's one talkative toy, and loves it: he needs someone to keep up the dirty commentary while his own mouth is busy being fucked.

"Remember the rules? Toys do not move. If you any more than flinch..."

"...I don't get to come, yeah." Jared squirms a little. He's capable of coming even with a cock-ring on, just from looking at Jensen's mouth being stretched by his huge girth, but he also knows Jensen's been browsing the web for sounds after the last time that happened. He trusts Jensen enough to let him do pretty much anything, but the thought of something penetrating his dick is scary nonetheless, and Jensen can be cruel in giving out punishment.

"Good boy." Jensen grins and settles on his stomach between Jared's thighs, going slightly cross-eyed at the proximity of the large purpled head bobbing in front of his face. "You can talk now."

Jared inhales deeply through gritted teeth. Jensen's a sight to behold, all stretched out and ready to be filled. He's torturing himself with the sweet delay, just looking up and down Jared's cock, smearing his lips with spit, making them glisten in the half-light of two bedside lamps, teasing. Jared exhales and starts his tirade, toes curling already at the thought of that mouth swallowing him down:

"Like what you see, slut? Yeah, I know you do. So eager and not even blushing. Wanna see you choke. So fucking hot with a huge dick down your throat. Suck me, come on."

Jensen's scorching breaths on Jared's cock go shallow, his eyelashes flutter prettily, lower lip trembles uncontrollably. He's opening up so slowly, like he's not sure if he actually wants it, pouts like a spoilt kid before finally, finally encasing the fat leaking head in soft, wet heat. Jared groans, can't help it, too on edge already to keep it quiet, but manages not to piston his hips up in an attempt to urge Jensen on. He's not the one calling the shots here, and that's kind of part of the appeal.

"Let me see my cock stretching your cheek, now," he grits out. 

It doesn't feel half as good as it looks, pushing into the softness of Jensen's cheek from the inside; Jared's just settling the rhythm, trying to make Jensen lose a little bit of his precious self-control so they'd get to the good part sooner. Jensen really loves doing it, though; it makes him feel just like he wants Jared to make him feel: thoroughly used, like a cheap alley whore.

"Jesus, yeah," Jared's wrists burn in their hold, his desire to put his palm over Jensen's rounded cheek almost unbearable. He has to keep still, though, and his whole body hums with the effort. The next few words come out angry, meaning, but failing, to hurt: "Get on with it, bitch. I'm starting to think you're not as skilled as you swore you were."

This makes Jensen pause and pull his mouth away with a squelching sound. Jared panics for a second, but Jensen bats his eyelashes at him over the cock and gives his piss-slit a soft prod with the tip of his tongue.

"I'll make it worth your while, honey, don't rush it," he drawls. Jared's instantly hot all over, sweat breaking out as if on command; he's this short of begging Jensen to put the cock-ring on right then and there. Jensen palms his heavy balls and weighs them in his hand, all but purring as he keeps licking around the slit. Jared thinks about all those pictures of sounds that came up in Jensen's search history, and figures he'd better get ready to try them out.

"Fuck your throat on my dick," he spits. "Now."

Jensen winks at him, and then he's opening wide. Jared moans when his cockhead bumps the back of Jensen's throat, feels and watches him gagging, then relaxing with practiced ease, sucking in deeper and deeper. Jared's so big that Jensen, as skilled as he is, hasn't managed to swallow him whole yet, but every time he gets a fraction closer to his goal.

"God, please, let me..." Jared flexes his arms, desperate, his mask of control shattering under the wonderful pressure of Jensen's lips and throat and hands. "Just let me fuck your mouth. Jen-"

Jensen moves back, breathing short and greedy through his nose, gives a sweet kiss to the cockhead and slides downward, then up, down, up again. Jared shuts his eyes tight, chest heaving, feels like he's burning everywhere, ready to shoot any second now, dreading the imminent punishment; when he dares to open his eyes again, he sees Jensen's eyes watering. Jensen looks soft and vulnerable and fucked out already, yet he's so clearly enjoying himself, getting his throat ripped open on his favorite live dildo; he's so beautiful that Jared forgets he has to come, or even breathe.

Suddenly Jensen's pulling off, his eyes glazed, and sits up, swaying a little as he does so. He looks Jared straight in the eye and moans brokenly, like he can't help it; Jared's wide-eyed, shocked that Jensen's going to let him off the hook; he's feeling so much right now but the strongest feeling is pride: he'd been practising so hard all these weeks, eager to learn every word and expression that makes Jensen this hot, and now he's about to be rewarded for his diligence.

"So patient," Jensen praises. His voice is shot to hell, and Jared realizes he managed to last longer than Jensen expected him to. "Looks like you earned a kiss from me, toy."

Jared's bursting with gratitude, doesn't even think of hiding it, and Jensen knows. He smiles softly, straddles Jared's thighs again and lies down, pushes against the wide sweaty chest with his own, and then he's kissing Jared, slow and sweet, almost no tongue. His lips are so puffy it seems they're twice as full as Jared's; they taste like precome, tingly and bitter. Jared relaxes with every soft nudge, savors each shared breath, feels like his heart is about to jump out of his ribcage. Jensen gives his mouth one last little lick and moves to kiss his arm instead, noses at the muscle of his bicep.

"Thank you," Jared whispers, almost inaudible. He wants to bring his fingers to his lips, trace the kiss -- their first this month -- and put it to memory. His bound wrists are starting to feel sore. Jared focuses on the pain for a moment, tries to calm down his stuttering breaths, and then he's suddenly sharply aware of Jensen sliding his pre-lubed, ready hole right over his cock.

Jensen won't let him finger him or eat his ass, says it's too intimate: Jared's just a fucktoy, after all; then again, they started out with Jensen just pushing him against a random wall, unzipping Jared's pants as he's falling to his knees, and sucking Jared down, not even bothering to undress -- and look what they've progressed to. Jared considers begging for it, he's doing so good tonight, maybe Jensen will at least think about it? He can imagine it in every detail, Jensen's tight muscle giving under his tongue, the way Jensen would stick his ass up high or, better yet, push it down onto Jared's face, hands clutching at his hair, rambling on and on about how wet and ready his greedy hole was getting... But Jensen's already reaching for a condom and then the cock-ring, smiling down at Jared knowingly. Jared's thighs tremble, and Jensen soothes him with a lingering touch of his hand, fastens the ring, gives his bobbing cock a few hard pulls, clicking his tongue appreciatively.

"So, I've been thinking," Jensen says matter-of-factly as he twists the unwrapped condom in his fingers. "How 'bout we go bareback today, but you don't get to watch me come."

Jared blinks. Jensen gives him an amused look.

"Like this," he clarifies, turning his back to Jared and once again sliding his ass over Jared's cock, torturously slow. Jared's still not answering, so he huffs impatiently, like he's explaining something obvious to a really dumb kid, and pries his cheeks open with his fingers, showing off his red, gorgeous hole. It feels like a punch to the gut, and Jared's slurring in his hurry to say:

"Jesus. Jensen. Yeah, yeah, I wanna. Wanna feel ya, wanna..." Jared stutters, pain in his wrists forgotten, all feeling once again centered in his bursting cock, and he can't quite grasp it yet: his Jensen, his pretty cockslut of a Dom who's so utterly dirty and clinically clean at the same time, is about to...

"I figured as much," Jensen chuckles low in his broken throat and lowers himself onto Jared's dick without another word. He's generously lubed: of course he knew Jared would never say no, not to this; his ass is perfect, moist and scorching hot, more so without all the latex, and Jared's never been so thankful for his cock-ring. He watches Jensen's hole swallowing his huge dick up, mesmerized by his own size and the way Jensen pushes himself onto it, circles his hips, adjusting to the feeling of being cracked open. When he's finally full to the brim, he stretches his arms, back arching beautifully, and gives a long, low whine that goes straight to Jared's balls.

"Jensen." Jared's not even aware he's saying it, the name just rolls off his tongue uncontrollably, "Jensen, Jensen, Jensen."

"Like what you see?" Jensen asks without turning his head, mocking Jared's tone from before. He's got his hand on his own cock, working himself good and hard just the way he likes it, the way he never lets Jared work him. Jared yells when Jensen constricts around his dick a couple of times and then pushes up, starting a comfortable, steady rhythm. Jared's vaguely aware of his own groans and dirty-sweet comments he knows Jensen wants to hear: "Pretty whore, lovely little slut, taking me bareback, wanna feel my come pouring into you, yeah, such a greedy hole, made for my dick to pound into"; he doesn't want to look anymore, he wants to shut his eyes and just feel, but he can't not look: Jensen's chosen this position precisely so that Jared could see every flutter of his hole, every drop of sweat sliding down his arched spine. It's the best reward Jared's gotten so far, he knows he's meant to savor it, like he savors Jensen's rare kisses.

"Jesus!" Jensen yells and all but jumps up and down on Jared's dick. He rides on, hard, throwing his head back -- Jared's almost sure he hasn't imagined getting a glimpse of those long, wet eyelashes -- and comes all over his hand, a few drops landing on Jared's outstretched legs.

Jensen doesn't stop right away, though: he's got something to savor, too. For a long, hopeful second Jared thinks he's going to be allowed to come inside Jensen after all, and the mere thought almost brings him over the edge, but then Jensen's off him and crawling down his legs and kissing his sloppy cock as sweetly as he'd kissed Jared's mouth. He looks debauched, roughened up, used, sated and pleased: such a perfect little whore. Utterly beautiful and all Jared's to be owned by.

"Jensen, please." Jared doesn't know what he's begging for, now: he doesn't want to come yet, not really, all he wants is to be able to look Jensen in the eyes.

"Come," Jensen orders breathlessly. "Come, boy. Want ya all over my face."

He has no choice but to spill with Jensen's name on his lips.

Jensen lets him lick his face clean afterwards, murmuring praise and stroking his hair, and Jared, for once, doesn't think about trying to change this -- their 'thing' -- into something else: it's already perfect, and if Jensen wants it to evolve, Jared trusts him to get them both there eventually.

**End**


End file.
